National Division of Space Exploration
The National Division of Space Exploration, or the NDSE is the government-funded space agency of the UAI. The agency was formed in 2065 after America colonized mars. The UAI, wanting to one- up America, founded the agency with the intent of colonizing Saturn's Moons. Shortly after the formation of the NDSE, the UAI colony on Mar's- which is nothing more then a building for the researchers to live- operations were transferred to be handled by the agency. Operations of the UAI Space program. While the NDSE hasn't been around for long, the UAI still has had operations involving space, however, they have never had an official organization until 2065, and all operations were just put as "UAI Space Program". Rods of God The first thing the UAI did that involved space, was the manufacture of the "Rods of God" Sattelite. Said satellites were created, to get around the act passed by the United Nations, which prohibited the dropping of a nuke from space. Thus the idea of dropping Tungsten rods from space was created. The rods are about 40 ft tall and are about 3.4 meters in diameter. The satellites are made to carry multiple pods, the max amount being 4. Each pod can have 1 1 Rods. The pods themselves do not use any propulsion, rather they simply have locks on the rods, which release when the weapon is being "fired", and the rod is dropped. The rods use the fact that gravity exists to their advantage, as they pick up speed as the fall closer and closer to the earth, eventually hitting the ground with the force of a nuclear bomb. It is estimated that not even Bomb shelters that g0 500 ft deep are safe. The satellites are placed in the Earth's thermosphere. The UAI has begun construction, to turn the pods into rail guns, and to make the weapon far more accurate. Government Operations After the Rods of God satellites were made, the UAI then began to make Sattelites to use for government operations. Things such as spying on other nations, getting Sattelite images, that kind of stuff. Entertainment There isn't really anything special about this. The UAI had television after they had the Rods of God tech. So really the UAI didn't have any news stations for 20 years. They read a thing called "paper news". They also did not have the internet either. But they are however quickly catching up with the modern world Red Base 1 Red Base 1 is the name of the Mars base the UAI had set up. This was before the NDSE was set up, and the space program was technically a military operation. The base runs on solar and wind power, and has emergency generators should the Solar and Wind fail. It has filters, which turn the Carbon Dioxide ride atmosphere of Mars, and turns it into breathable, Oxygen. The base is able to deploy multiple drones, of which any of the researchers can operate. There being a total of 25 researchers. NDSE Plans The Plans for the NDSE are simple. They want to have colonies on every planet in the solar system and make all those planets be somewhat livable to humans. They hope to achieve this, partially, by creating a space fleet, of different cruisers and battleships. Of course this is just their dream, right now however, they can only hope to reach Saturn's Moons. Which is their main focus as of the year 2065, and the years to come after that. Category:Faction